Resource limited systems often can be sub-divided based on prioritization, sub-type, or quality of service or other considerations. For example, many computer and communication systems have a limited amount of bandwidth available for passing data between system components. In order to ensure desired quality of service levels, system bandwidth can be allocated preferentially to certain users or uses. Therefore, systems have been developed in which a certain proportion of available bandwidth is reserved for certain users or uses. However, this arrangement can result in available bandwidth going unused.
In various systems, and in particular in complex and/or in systems experiencing a high demand or handling a high volume of transactions, multiple servers or other authorities may be included. Where the overall system is associated with overall system resource limits, a central authority may need to be established in order to enforce those limits. Alternatively, overall system resource availability information can be distributed to all of the servers in the system. However, these solutions can result in systems that are complex to administer. In addition, such solutions can result in the need to allocate resources to accommodate network traffic associated with the administration of the system.